


Reconnect

by emothy



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Blow Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://kamenrider.dreamwidth.org/4239.html">Kamen Rider Kink Meme</a> prompt:<br/><b>Heart/Chase, post-15</b><br/>Heart wants Chase to show him how grateful he is for being returned to his rightful path as a Roidmude. With his mouth. And maybe in other ways too. Chase, of course, is not one to deny Heart's wishes.<br/>Bonus points if Brain accidentally walks in on them and finds himself sweating profusely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconnect

-

_Heart had felt a chill run through him when Brain had suggested disposing of Chase - so much so that his human form had broken out in goosebumps beneath his jacket. Medic had offered an alternative, but her words had barely soothed his soul, not when she'd explained it would be risky. Heart knew then that he still might lose Chase after all. Heart can't stand to lose any of his comrades, but Chase is perfect, so dutiful. The rebellious ones of his brethren are exciting and fun, but Chase is everything Heart and Brain shaped him to be after recovering him from their enemy: the humans. He's their creation. Something Heart formed himself would hurt more to lose than one of those made alongside him. He hadn't known until then. It's why he'd had to walk away. Better to cut ties and leave right then than stay beside Chase and hold his hand, only to be grieving for him later. Heart had known he could never recover from that._

-

"How are you feeling, Chase?" 

Chase looks back at him with no expression on his face, and Heart actually feels his troubles lift. Anyone else presenting such a blank look would be a worry, but with Chase it signals his perfect control and singular dedication to his goal. He's as well as Medic promised. Heart had believed her - of course; Medic is spectacular! - but he hadn't been able to stop worrying until he'd seen it for himself. He couldn't even bring himself to witness the test, just in case Chase had failed and there had been no choice but to dispose of him. No, that would have hurt too much.

"Frustrated," Chase says eventually. Heart hadn't been expecting a reply, but he welcomes it all the same. He smiles encouragingly, and Chase adds, "I wasn't able to destroy the Kamen Riders."

"I know," Heart replies, beckoning Chase forward in order to comfort him. "But Medic told me that Brain was badly injured in the fight, and your priority was to bring him back safely. You did wonderfully, you protected your comrade."

"Protected," Chase repeats, mulling the word over. It's still new to him, his reprogramming, he needs time to consider what it means to him even as he acts on it. He moves a few steps closer, but still not near enough for Heart to touch. 

"I'm so glad to see you back on form," Heart says. "I was worried about you for a while there, Chase."

"Thank you for helping me," Chase replies immediately. "Brain... said you wanted me to have another chance."

Of course he did. Brain believes in sharing information, not concealing it. So long as it's pertinent. 

"You don't need to thank me!" Heart says. "It was a case of, 'who shall reset the resetter?', not whether or not we even should-" for Heart it was, anyway, "but we found a way." Heart sits up, abandoning his slouching position to rest his forearms across his knees. "You're very important to me, Chase." 

It's interesting that that is what finally convinces Chase to not only bridge the gap between them, but also sink down onto his knees in front of Heart. Muscle memory? It would explain why he can still fight so successfully after such a brief amount of practice. Heart threads his fingers into Chase's hair.

"However," he says, stroking Chase's temple when Chase's eyes flick up to meet his, "I wouldn't want to deny you the opportunity to express your gratitude. I don't wish to stunt you, Chase. I want to see you flourish. That's why we helped you. You understand that, don't you?"

"I feel better now," Chase says, though he definitely can't recall how he felt before to make the comparison. 

"You're no longer confused?" Heart asks, and Chase nods. "Your mind is clear? You are content with your goals?"

The corner of Chase's mouth quirks up at that. Yes, the idea of destroying the Kamen Riders appeals to him very much. The longer Heart spends talking with Chase the more confident he feels about the results of the reset. Certainly it's convenient right now that Medic is busy tending to Brain so that he and Chase have this time alone together; Heart can feel his human body growing aroused by what he's discerning. 

"I'm pleased," he murmurs, unhooking the lowest fastener on his jacket in order to spread it open just wide enough to access his pants. He undoes his belt with one hand. "I'm so very pleased, Chase. I'm happy to have helped set you back on the right path. You'll achieve everything you were made for now." Heart leans back against the couch again, shuffling just enough to get his pants down past his hips. He doesn't favour underwear. He wraps his hand around the base of his cock and slides it along his length excruciatingly slowly, just to focus Chase's attention. "Would you like a taste?" He asks. His mouth breaks into a grin before he can stop himself. "I'd like it, if you would enjoy that. It would," Heart adds, "show your gratitude properly." 

He spreads his legs open a little wider, even though it isn't strictly necessary, and Chase crawls forward into the space. When he places both hands on Heart's thighs and leans in with his curious, perfect pink 'o' of a mouth Heart can't resist touching him again. With his free hand he strokes Chase's hair as Chase readily swallows down his cock inch by inch, unhesitating. Chase never hesitates over anything. At least, he never had before. That's why it had been so painful to see him suffer. 

"That's good," Heart says with a groan, letting his head drop back. Chase takes as much of Heart's cock as he can manage before drawing back again, until only the head is in his mouth. He does something glorious over the tip with his tongue that feels like electricity down Heart's spine, and Heart twists his fingers into Chase's hair to keep him from going anywhere, just supposing he decided to stop. It probably hurts - Heart doesn't mean to be so rough, but Chase's technique is gentle and unexpectedly intense in turns, and it throws him off everytime - but Chase doesn't so much as blink. " _So_ good," Heart insists with a breathy chuckle. 

Chase sucks his cock steadily, head bobbing up and down. There's no urgency about it, and Heart doesn't feel a need to make him speed up either. If Chase wants to do this all evening Heart is more than willing to let him. He makes delicious licking and slurping noises, pulling right off every once in a while to press open-mouthed kisses all the way down Heart's cock, until Heart feels like he's melting right into the sofa and becoming one with it. 

"Perfect," he amends. He can't even pretend to be capable of making eye contact anymore; if he caught sight of that endlessly loyal, trusting face Heart knows it'd be over and he doesn't want that yet. "You're perfect, Chase."

The Roidmudes, they're all perfect to him, in their own ways. Chase is perfectly _Chase_.

-

"Heart, I wanted to report to y-" Brain stops in his tracks. A spluttering noise escapes his mouth and he quickly reaches for his handkerchief to muffle it. 

"Oh, Brain," Heart sighs, but it isn't one of those fond, exasperated sighs because he's thinking Brain needn't have rushed to report to him, not when he's hurt and Heart has already heard from Medic and Chase what had happened. It's a deep, satisfied sigh because Chase's mouth is working away on his cock. Right here and now. And he hasn't stopped. Isn't stopping. Isn't... going to stop at all, is he. Not unless Heart tells him to.

"I'll go-" Brain says hurriedly. The last thing he needs right now is for his superfluous human parts to respond unnecessarily to this scene. 

"Don't be silly, you're here now," Heart says, waving him over. "Tell me what happened, from your point of view."

"I don't-" remember? Brain can't figure out where to look. He can't look at Heart's face, that look of blissful ecstasy written across his features, smoothing out his brow and making his jaw go all slack when it isn't his turn to speak. Just trying _not_ to look at that is making Brain want to loosen his shirt collar to help him cool down. And he can't look at Chase either, with his soft, plump lips wrapped obscenely around Heart's cock, fellating him like it's feeding time! How dare Heart keep him here witnessing this! Brain was the one to help Heart investigate fully what their human bodies were both capable of in the first place, including this kind of sexual stimulation. "Is this really necessary?" He asks sharply. 

"To report?" Heart asks. "No, not really." He pets Chase's hair fondly. "I can already see that Chase is back to normal and doing everything at full capacity." 

Chase pauses for a moment, but only because Heart is indicating for him to, not because he cares about being talked about. Brain can't help but scowl. He himself couldn't possibly be that blindly obedient, not carrying around the kind of knowledge he does. Is he lacking because of it? Is that ignorant submission what appeals to Heart most?

"Or," Heart asks shrewdly, "do you mean letting Chase do this?" His eyes soften around the edges. "Brain, you're injured, I would never ask it of you right now. Besides, I wanted to reconnect with Chase. I want him to always remember how much I care for him." 

Heart takes Chase's chin between his thumb and forefinger and lifts it until Chase is stretched up as far as he can go on his knees, and Heart is leaning down to allow their mouths to meet. Heart does it on purpose, flaunts his relationships with everyone in front of Brain and Brain has to accept it. That doesn't mean he has to like it! It isn't unnatural to want to be the only one in someone else's affections. To be their priority and have a monopoly on their time. Hearts loves too many, too much, too often. Deep down, as ridiculous and reckless as it is, Brain admires him for it. Just caring for one person this strongly overwhelms him on a daily basis. How does Heart do it? 

"Come on," Heart says, standing up and taking Chase's hand to help him to his feet. "Let's go to the bedroom." He doesn't even bother to zip his pants back up, simply holding them up with one hand as Chase leaves ahead of him. Heart takes a few steps in the opposite direction to the bedroom, towards Brain, and reaches out to touch him. Before he makes contact with skin Heart gives Brain a long, considering look. Then he presses his fingers to Brain's forehead. "I think your body has developed a fever," he says. And then, so lovingly it hurts, eyes full of concern, he adds, "rest."

Yes, it's a fever from his injury. That's the reason Brain is sweating right now. Definitely.

-


End file.
